


Rig, gigs and effects

by Bunny001



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: M/M, Queen tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny001/pseuds/Bunny001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen tour after the LA gig. Lovers meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rig, gigs and effects

**Author's Note:**

> My fic, not real to my knowledge. Don´t own any characters.

Rigs,gigs & effects

The crowd screamed as the confetti fly over their heads in the arena. You could feel the atmosphere, it was electric. Happy faces everywhere. On the big screen was the man of the hour, Adam, with his leopard suit and his diamond crown. Sauli had never been more proud of his man than he was at that moment. That rock God is his man. He beamed at the thought.

As soon as the crowd had dispersed Sauli and the rest of the gang went backstage. At the gate a security guard searched them all and double checked their ID cards. You can never be too careful. First ones to get in were Adam´s family: mom, dad and Neil. “Mom” came a familiar voice behind the guard. “Oh honey, I´m so proud of you” said Leila as Adam hugged his mum. Before he knew it everyone was hugging and congratulating him. Tommy,Daniel,Ashley,Sutan,Terrance..everyone was there. “Where is Sauli” Adam asked looking nervously around himself trying to spot his lover.

“I am here” said a soft voice near the gate. They looked at each other and without saying anything they ran to their lovers arms. Smiles and tender kisses were exchanged. “You were amazing. Your voice...just wow. Plus you looked like a million bucks!” Sauli whispered into Adam´s ear. “Thanks babe! Now come on you guys I´ll let you meet Brian and Roger” This must have been truly a dream. There they all were backstage at a Queen gig going to meet rock legends.

After the formalities were done they retired to Adam´s dressing room. Champagne, this time for actual drinking,was flowing. The room was filled with love. Adam was sitting in a lush leather chair and Sauli was draped on his lap. As the time passed and a few drinks went down Sauli got more and more affectionate. “Babe,I love it when you are like this,but don´t you think we should wait until we are alone” Adam whispered. No answer. More kisses. Leila coughed to make a point “I think we need to leave and let Adam rest. He has had quite the day.” Tommy and Sutan automatically looked over to the two lovebirds and smirked. “What?” was the only response they got from the singer. Still no answer from the smaller man. “Well we clearly have lost Sauli, so I guess this is our cue to leave” said Sutan. Adam smiled a thanks. He got a wink back. “I had a lovely time, sweety. You boys take care of each other” said Leila as she waved goodbye. Neil and Eber and the rest of the gang told their goodbyes also without any hugs. No one wanted to rip poor Sauli away from Adam´s arms.

Now they were together at last. “Sauli, my love. I think we need to get back to my hotel room. I don´t want to spend the night here with you. It´s been so long...” “No. I need you now” said Sauli in a heated voice that resonated all the way to Adam´s cock. “I don´t think I have ever seen you like this before. Such a turn on” and with that Adam took charge as normal. Sauli had no trouble with that at all. Kisses everywhere, heated and passionate. Sauli had now his legs rapped around Adam as they touched each other. Adam sank his large hands under Sauli´s shirt. No time to take it off. He pinched at his lovers nipples and at the same time kissing Sauli´s neck. “Ooh...” left the blond mans mouth as his lover grabbed his ass. 

“Oh baby, you feel incredible. I want you so bad” hissed Adam as he pulled Sauli´s ass nearer so their cocks rubbed against one another. Hands roaming for dear life they somehow managed to open their jeans and pulled them to their ankles. “Lube” nothing more was needed to say. As Sauli was very bendy he grabbed the lube from Adam´s bag that was luckily ear the seat. More heated kisses filled the smallish room. Adam took the lube and squirted some on is finger. As he kissed the man he loved he searched for the sweet spot of Sauli´s ass. There it is. “Aahh....God I love your fingers” “And I your lovely ass” Adam said with a smirk. “Show me how much you love it” “Shit...I love this kinky new side of you. So hot baby. So fucking hot.” Adam slowly pushed his finger inside the sweet spot and with his other hand he grabbed Sauli´s cock. “Oh fuck!” Sauli let out a loud moan. The two men looked at each other with pure lust. “I want u so fucking bad I´m already leaking” Adam said as he stroked his lovers cock. “Please baby, need u inside of me. Now” “Are you sure?” With a nod Sauli said yes. Adam pulled his wet finger out and grabbed Sauli´s waist. Sauli took Adam´s larger cock in his hand and gently put it against his ass. Pants and moans everywhere. Adam looked Sauli in the eyes as his lover lowered himself down on his cock. “Oh fuck...shit” left Adam´s lips as his head felled back with his eyes closed.

Soon they were as close to each their as they could be. They stayed still for a while catching their breaths. Kisses and roaming hands. “I need you to move baby” the bigger man said and lifted his lover just enough so he could move. Slowly Sauli started thrusting his hips. “Ooh....Feels so good.” “Yeah..” Adam put is hands on his mans ass and started pushing himself harder and faster inside. Sauli, who luckily was bendy, put his legs over the armrests of the chair so Adam could get even deeper. “God I love you so fucking much” Adam nearly screamed when he slammed himself even deeper and harder on each thrust. Sweat was dripping on their beautiful faces as Adam took Sauli´s throbbing cock in his hand and started stroaking it. “Just like that baby. Oh shit. I´m not gonna last. It´s been so long” “Me either.” Adam slammed his hips against Sauli´s ass and moaned so loud. They didn´t care if someone heard them. “Gonna shoot. OH FUCK!” Sauli screamed as his cum fly on Adam´s shirt. The lust in Adam´s eyes..he looked like a predator as he liked his fingers clean. “I´m going to fuck you so hard. Turn for me my love” he said and Sauli got of the chair barely standing up ´cos of his orgasm. “I want that ass of yours. Now” Adam whispered in his lovers ear as he stroked his leaking cock. 

They went on the floor. “Get that pretty ass of yours up” was the command.Adam bent his lover on to his knees while slapping is ass. “I am going to cum so hard in that pretty hole of yours” Sauli was so lost in passion he couldn´t even answer, just a moan left his lips when he felt his ass being filled. “Fuck yeah! Oh shit baby...” the taller man hissed threw his teeth as he slammed into his love. The room was filled with noises of sex. Two lovers having the best sex they could remember in a while. Holding onto Sauli´s hips Adam pushed himself faster and faster until he got the pleasure he was shooting for. “OOOH FUUUCK!” he screamed so loud that that the crew outside the room must have heard him.

Sticky,sweaty and heavily breathing the two men collapsed onto the floor side by side. Smiling at each other they shared a soft kiss. “I love you so much” the taller man was the first one to talk. “And I you. I have really missed you. I know you are touring and so on, but..I can´t help it. I need you” Sauli said sadly not looking at his lover. Adam put his fingers onto his chin and lifted the pretty face that he so much loved “Hey...you never need to feel ashamed. I miss you too, more than you will ever know. Soon this tour will end and then we can move in to our new house” Smiling he gently kissed Sauli´s full lips.

“I guess we need to go, baby. The security will soon do their rounds to see if the place is empty. I do not want anyone walking in here when we are nude. Now get that cute butt of your´s up and lets go” Pulling their jeans up they were just about to leave when sauli giggled. “What?” “HAHAHAHA” was Sauli´s answer. “Honey, you still have your shirt on that has my cum on it” Adam looked at himself in a mirror and it was true. His beautiful black top was covered with white cum. “Shit. I almost left the room like this. Whoah!!”  
After a relaxing hot bubble bath the two men shared in Adam´s beautiful hotel room they ordered some food. They ate, talked and listened to music. It was 10PM when Adam said “You know what? This is the last night in a while we shall see each other I want to make sweet love to you. Since I already fucked your brains out in my dressing room I thought it would be nice to just kiss and be sweet” “Hmm...my sweet Addy” Sauli said softly hugging his man and kissing him. “Come. Let´s test this fancy bed” Adam said dragging Sauli by his hand to the bedroom.

“This is really nice. So pretty” “Pretty is what my love deserves and he shall get it” Adam moaned as his skillful hands roamed his lovers naked sensitive skin.”You have the most beautiful skin. So soft.” he said while kissing Sauli who had his eyes closed at just let his body feel his lover against him. Adam´s hands where on Sauli´s sculpted torso touching his pink nipples. Adam loved teasing him this way. Adam smiled when he heard sweet moans escaping his mans lips.  
“You always know what to do to me. You know my body so well” whispered the blond. “I know” Adam answered while his hands went south. “Aah...” “You like that baby?” “Yes very much so” Sauli moaned still eyes closed. Kissing Sauli´s neck Adam started rubbing his lovers awakening cock. “I love touching you, baby. I love to feel you getting hard for me. To feel your body....turns me on” as he said so he pushed his cock that was fully awake against Sauli´s ass. A loud moan left the smaller mas lips as he felt something hard and hot against his skin. Turning over Sauli went on his knees.

“Oohh...shit. You are so good at giving me head” moaned Adam as he pulled Sauli closer to him by his hair. Not too hard, but just enough to make Sauli whimper. Liking and sucking he tasted his lover deep inside his mouth. “Babe, enough. I don´t want to cum in your mouth. I want this to last” Sauli popped his mouth open and looked so proudly at his man. “I love you” “And I you. Come and make love to me” Adam said and offered his hand to pull Sauli from his knees. He lifted the smaller man onto his hips, kissing him softly he carried him to the bed and laid him softly down. Looking at each others eyes they felt the love their shared for one another. Passionate love...for ever. 

“Every time is see your body I can´t believe you are mine” Adam whispered as he laid soft kisses everywhere on his man. “You ain´t bad yourself, baby. Your legs, arms, ass...well everything. That trainer of yours has really kicked your butt” Sauli could hear Adam humming slightly annoyed remembering his training. “Shut up and let me show you the heavens” As he said so he flipped Sauli onto his tummy just like that. He is quite skilled at these things. Sauli giggled as he laid flat on the bed. “Babe, my cock....it´s...i can´t stay like this.” Adam smiled and pulled Sauli onto his knees. “Better?” “Yes, thanks.” “I´m going to make u scream and make your body remember me until we meet again.” Adam snaked out his tongue and licked the pretty pink hole that he so loves. Moans came from both men. After a while of sweet torture Sauli heard the familiar pop of the lube. He was already shaking with need. Shaking that his lover noticed “Shit Sauli...you are going to be the death of me. Shaking already with need.” as he said so he teased Sauli´s ass with his left hand and touch his cock with his right hand. “Damn baby! You are rock hard...shit.” Not my fault..”Sauli whispered.

“I need to turn over. I want to see you. OK?” turning over Sauli saw the most erotic scene in front of him. His beautiful man rock hard slowly stroking his cock with a dark lust in his eyes and a small smirk on his lips. “Come here” said the man twisting his finger asking his boyfriend,his love,to come and kiss him. As Sauli crawled towards Adam, he felt the familiar touch of larger hands caressing his face. He was so dominating and yet gentle the same time. Just perfect. French kissing each other with their hard ones pressed against their tummies they kissed like the world was going to end.“Lay down my love” came a soft voice. Sauli did just that. Pulling those bendy legs over his shoulders Adam carefully lowered himself on his lover. “OK?” “Always with you” Sauli answered with a smile. Slowly Adam started to move, pushing himself deeper. “You feel so good. Every fucking time. I´ll never get sick of this,making love to you” “You talk nice things, but now can you please be quiet and fuck me” Adam looked down at his lover thinking where is his sweet little man and who is this horny hottie. Pushing himself forward the face on his man was enough to make him almost come. Lust boiled in their insides as their pace quickened. Faster and hotter, kissing and touching. Hot moans filled the room. Two sweaty bodies rapped together in heat.

Adam took Sauli´s throbbing cock in his hand. “Come for me baby. Let´s come together” panted the dark haired man. “Faster. Oh please, faster!” “Fuck you are so hot like this. Shit I´m gonna come” It didn´t take long for them to come almost at the same time. Sauli shooting his load on Adam´s hand and on his chest and Adam deep inside Sauli. “FUUCK!!” they had no idea who was screaming of pure pleasure or maybe they both did. “Vittu. Mä tarttin tota” Adam looked at his boyfriend who was smiling under him. He had no idea what he just heard, but he was sure it meant something good.“What did you say?” he panted coming down from his high. “I said `Fuck, I needed that´” “Oh really? Well..well. What have you done to my sweet boyfriend?” Adam said teasingly. “Maybe he is here...or here” he laughed tickeling Sauli´s sides. “Stop it! Adam!” the smaller man pleaded.

Stopping he cupped his lovers face once again and gave the most sweetest kiss. “I really love you so. I wish I could keep you near me all the time. Fucking budget! It´s ridiculous that we can have makeup artist and even a fucking cook with us, but there´s no money to let me have my man beside me”he told Sauli in anger. “I understand my love. It´s really ok. Not your fault. Besides this is the perfect time for me to go back home and see my family” They smiled and caressed one another. Never wanting to leave. And in their minds they never did.

 

THE END.


End file.
